


Kadala

by Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)



Series: Las aventuras del Clan Mudhorn [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya
Summary: Mando regresa después de terminar un trabajo y el pequeño le presta ayuda
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Las aventuras del Clan Mudhorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A space dad and his green baby





	Kadala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kadala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026289) by [Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya). 

> Hola tod@s,
> 
> Este es mi primer fic de algo relacionado con La guerra de las galaxias y mi conocimiento del canon es bastante penoso, pero eso no detuvo a mi musa que me exigió escribir esto.
> 
> Usualmente escribo en inglés pero decidí que debería traducir mis fics a mi lengua madre asi que aquí está. Si soy sincera, me dio fastidio cambiar el formato de diálogo como debería ser para español y deje como en el original. Pido disculpas si a alguien le molesta.
> 
> Espero que les guste la historia!

Cuando entra en la cabina, Mando se desploma con cansancio en la silla del piloto, muy consciente de las contusiones en su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos, dándose tiempo para convocar la energía para moverse. Solo necesita recuperar el aliento.

Incluso estirar la mano y encender los motores para despegar parece una tarea hercúlea. Sin embargo, sabe que una vez que el Razor Crest se pierda en la inmensidad del espacio, podría tomar una larga y bien merecida siesta.

El trabajo que había tomado hace dos días cuando llegó a este planeta desolado no salió tan bien como le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, recibió una cuantiosa recompensa por ello. Los ingresos le permitirán concentrarse en su misión principal de encontrar a la especie a la que pertenece el pequeño, en lugar de preocuparse constantemente sobre cómo proporcionar lo que necesiten durante el viaje.

El curso de acción más sabio es no atraer demasiado la atención hacia ellos. Mando espera que no haya más cazadores detrás el bebé, pero nunca se sabe. Ha visto demasiado en la vida para saber que los enemigos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Por credo, tiene el deber de proteger al niño hasta que se reencuentre con su gente.

"_Eres su padre… Ahora son un clan de dos_".

Las palabras de la armero hacen eco en su cabeza. Mando no se atreve a pensar demasiado en como ellas lo hace sentir, sin embargo, no eludirá su responsabilidad.

No hay nada, ni crujidos ni sonidos que delaten su llegada, pero Mando de repente se da cuenta de la pequeña figura parada en la puerta. Una ola de innegable preocupación, que no es la suya, lo golpea con toda su fuerza antes de que un gorjeo triste rompa el silencio.

"Estoy bien, chico", dice Mando bruscamente detrás de su casco, sin abrir los ojos. "Vuelve a dormir."

Vagamente, se maravilla de cómo una vez más el niño ha escapado del compartimento de la litera en el que generalmente lo encierra. No debería ser una gran sorpresa ya que Mando ha sido testigo del poder que el niño ejerce con sus pequeñas manos. Nada es a prueba de bebés para este niño.

Unos segundos más tarde, Mando siente esas pequeñas manos que le arañan la bota derecha. Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, observa al bebé tratando de subir su pierna hasta su regazo. El niño mira hacia arriba, sus orejas se contraen ligeramente y sus grandes ojos oscuros lo miran fijamente. Esta no es la primera vez que Mando siente que la mirada del niño puede penetrar la cubierta de su casco.

El instinto de permanecer sin rostro, de mantener el credo mandaloriano, se manifiesta en menor grado de lo normal. Mando no sabe por qué. Tal vez sea porque su mente todavía está procesando el hecho de que IG-11 le quitó el casco hace unos días para salvarlo. Mando estaba listo para morir y, sin embargo, tan aterrorizado como estaba por romper el código y confiar en la niñera recién reprogramada, Mando dejó que el droide se lo quitara. Nunca en su vida hubiera creído que confiaría en un droide.

Pero, tal vez, es por el vínculo que comparte con el bebé. No lo admitirá ante los demás, pero no puede mentirse a sí mismo. El encanto lanzado por el niño es poderoso e irresistible. Mando cayó en su hechizo.

Para los mandalorianos, los niños son preciosos y cada adulto tiene el deber de protegerlos. Por lo tanto, no debería ser inesperado que Mando haya desarrollado un instinto protector para el niño. Comenzó como nada más que la necesidad de hacer lo correcto cuando rescató al bebé de las manos del cliente. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, el instinto evolucionó y se convirtió en algo más, algo que Mando aún no puede definir.

Mando se inclina hacia adelante, siseando una maldición mientras sus costillas protestan. A juzgar por lo agudo que es el dolor, lleva a Mando a pensar que podría haber lastimado a un par de ellas en la pelea que tuvo más temprano. Ignorando la incomodidad, levanta al bebé. El niño hace ruidos, una mezcla de felicidad y aprensión, mientras se sienta en el regazo de Mando y agarra el peto de Beskar con fuerza.

"Estoy bien", repite. "He tenido peor".

Su consuelo tiene poco efecto. El bebé gime suavemente y coloca su mano derecha abierta sobre el lado izquierdo de su torso. Sus intenciones se vuelven claras para Mando cuando el niño entrecierra los ojos en concentración.

Mando quita suavemente la mano del bebé del peto. "No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. Me curaré por mi cuenta", las palabras salen en voz suave incluso a través del modulador en el casco. Mando sabe que usar esos poderes afecta al bebé. No es necesario que el pequeño se drene cuando Mando estará como nuevo después de una buena noche de descanso.

Como la pequeña rata terca que es, el niño se para sobre los muslos de Mando y vuelve a poner la mano sobre el peto y lo mira. Sus ojos suplican sinceramente.

Se miran el uno al otro, ninguno queriendo ceder. Luego, lanzando un golpe bajo, el niño aplana las orejas y suelta un quejido lastimoso. El sonido retuerce el corazón de Mando. ¡Maldición! Debería tener más fuerza de voluntad que ésta. Debería ser firme con el niño y decir que no.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Mando cede. "Bien. Puedes hacer tu truco mágico con las manos".

El eco de las palabras de Greef Karga lo hace sonreír bajo el casco. El niño, sin embargo, las encuentra confusas. Él inclina la cabeza, los pliegues de su frente se vuelven más pronunciados.

"Anda pues, cúrame para que podamos salir de este planeta".

Con el permiso otorgado, el niño se concentra, todo su cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo. Mando lo había visto, pero nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia. Es sorprendente como en el segundo que el niño comienza a usar sus poderes, Mando siente un inmenso alivio. De repente, respira profundamente, expandiendo sus pulmones a su máxima capacidad, lo que no había notado que había estado evitando hacer. Todo el dolor se fue.

Tal vez su lesión era más grave de lo que pensaba y por eso el niño había insistido tanto en curarlo. De alguna manera, el pequeño lo sabía.

Por un momento, el niño tiembla por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. De repente, se desploma mientras sus rodillas se doblan, completamente agotado. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, Mando atrapa al bebé antes de que caiga hacia atrás. Mando le da apoyo a su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricia una de las orejas suaves del niño.

"Gracias", dice Mando, con una voz cargada de gratitud y asombro.

El niño sonríe y balbucea suavemente antes de que sus ojos se cierren por un momento. Mando lo toma en sus brazos y lo acuna contra su hombro.

"Salgamos de aquí, para que ambos podamos ir a nuestras camas. Creo que nos lo hemos ganado".

Un suspiro suave y satisfecho es lo que obtiene como respuesta. Con su mano libre, Mando activa los controles y enciende los motores. Cuando Razor Crest está fuera de la atmósfera del planeta, el bebé está profundamente dormido.

"Buenas noches, _ad'ika_. Que tengas dulces sueños. No tienes de que preocuparte. Te protegeré".

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comentarios y marcadores son altamente agradecidos.
> 
> * *
> 
> En Mando'a:
> 
> Kadala: Herido(a)  
Ad'ika: pequeño


End file.
